High School Problems
by LoveYaAll
Summary: The group changes, Lindy and Garrett have the chemistry but the problem is Logan. Will Lindy and Garrett be together? Meanwhile said person has to find a tutor and he has the perfect idea. Who will be Logan's tutor and will he also find love? Lindy/Garrett and Jogan story :) My first story! R&R! :D I own nothing! :D Second last chapter is posted!
1. The beginning

**Hello everybody! :D**

**Haha I'm again here with something new and this time, it's a story! :D**

**It gave a lot of people who liked the Lindy/Garrett One Shot and I thought, that I'll write a story about it now and it's also Jogan! :D**

**I kinda love the pairing and I saw, that I'm not the only one :D**

**It'll probably be a bit OOC but I hope you guys like it! :D**

**I'm pretty new with writing and I have problems with writing flashbacks that's why I'm not going to do it like in the show :/**

**Well, but I hope that you like the first chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Further in to their freshman year, the group starts to develope new feelings and especially between Lindy and Garrett, the chemistry seems to work. Well, but there is still a twin brother/ best friend who probably won't be fond of it and their other two friends and the fear, that the group will break apart. Well, but what they don't know, is that two others out of the group also have something and one of them needs a tutor. Will Lindy and Garrett find love in each other?**

* * *

**At the Watson's house**

**Lindy's POV:**

I was sitting in the living room, going through some magazines and being kinda bored.

Jasmine had a date, Delia was out with her brother and I was alone at home, having no idea what to do.

I also didn't know, where Logan and Garrett were...

They said something about some guys day and just disappeared.

I sighed and laid the magazine aside.

That wasn't fair. Why did everything have something to do except me?

Well, and when I didn't have anything to do, my thoughts were always going back to that one person out of the group...

You really are still asking, what I'm talking about when one of the two boys out of the group is my twin?

I was talking about Garrett, of course!

I kinda had a huge crush on him but nobody knew that.

Not even Delia and Jasmine, but I had the feeling that they were kinda suspicious.

Well, I was pretty bad in hiding, but I tried my best.

I was in love with him since our first High School yeahr started and it didn't stop at all.

It only got worse and I was trying to spend more time with him what was hard, since Logan and him often spent time together.

I didn't want to know, what Logan would think if he knew, that I was in love with his best friend.

I sighed, just as the door went open and Logan and Garrett came in.

My look immediately went to Garrett, who shot me a smile.

''Hey Lindy.'' Logan greeted me and I quickly put my gaze away from Garrett.

I smiled at both of the guys and then replied, ''Hey guys. What's up?''

I mostly looked at Garrett. I love my twin brother but I was more interested in Garrett's answer.

Garrett chuckled and said to me, ''Nothing much. Just were at the arcrade and ate some pizza. You?''

I smiled at him and thought about what I did, today.

''Nothing much. Had a pretty boring day. Delia and Jasmine are away, you know.'' I replied and Garrett and Logan nodded.

''Logan! Come upstairs!'' Our mom suddenly cried from upstairs and Logan looked terrified at us.

I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

''What did you do this time?'' I asked him and Logan looked guilty.

He just wanted to ran out of the door as my mom continued, crying, ''NOW!''

Logan sighed and told us, ''Wish me luck.''

With that, he walked upstairs.

Garrett looked shortly after him and then turned back round to him.

''Do you know, what he did?'' I asked him and Garrett shook his head.

Okay, I'd really like to now, what happened but I'll find it out, soon.

Garrett looked at the clock and replied, ''Sadly not. Well, I better go home . I see you tomorrow!''

He hugged me short and then walked away.

My body was tingling from the hug but I tried to ignore it. He didn't like me that way.

**Logan's POV:**

After that weird conversation with Lindy and Garrett, I had to go upstairs because of my mom.

As I arrived upstairs, my mom stood there with her arms crossed.

''I got a letter from your school, that says that you didn't do your homework again.'' My mom stated and I sighed.

I never really did homework and actually my teachers didn't care but that new math teacher...

''I'm sorry, okay? I'm going to do my homework from now on!'' I stated but my mom rolled her eyes.

Okay, I knew that she wouldn't believe me.

''Oh you'll do your homework, now and you know why? I'm going to get a tutor for you!'' My mom exclaimed and I looked shocked at her.

Was she kidding me? A tutor?

''Please tell me, that that is a bad joke!'' I told her, shocked.

I didn't want to have a tutor.

''No, it's no joke. I do love you Logan but it can't go on like this.'' My mom stated and I groaned.

I couldn't believe, that she wanted to do that.

I didn't want to have a tutor!

''Please everything but not this!'' I pleaded her but that went to death ears.

I was totally at the end. A tutor would be my downfall.

''No. You're going to get a tutor. The third letter in 4 months of school!'' My mom said, determining.

Then suddenly I had an idea.

If I had to have a tutor, I'd want to choose it myself and I already knew, who I'd ask.

''Okay, fine. I'm going to get a tutor but could I please choose one myself. I promise that this won't be one of my jokes!'' I asked her, pleading.

My mom still had her arms crossed and looked at me with raised eyebrows.

''Come on. I'm not going to trick you this time. I already said it.'' I told her and pleaded her again.

My mom sighed and then replied, ''Okay fine. You can choose your tutor yourself, but I want to get to know your tutor and you're having the lessons in our house!''

I sighed relieved and nodded, quickly.

''Okay, I'm in! I'm going to find my tutor and then tell you!'' I cried and then quickly walked in to my room.

It was perfect. I had the idea, who my tutor could be and my mom couldn't complain.

The person was beyond amazing in school and she also knew her.

I sat down on my bed and took my phone out.

Then I dialed a well known number and hit the call button.

Maybe I could save my school year, if this will work.

* * *

**Who will be Logan's tutor?**

**Be nice to me. It's my first story! :D**

**Hope you guys like it! :)**


	2. Please!

**Hello everybody! :D**

**Here comes a new chapter from me! :D**

**I really am happy about the 6 reviews and thank you so much for that! :)**

**I hope that you enjoy the chapter and also leave reviews! :)**

* * *

_**Previously **_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_If I had to have a tutor, I'd want to choose it myself and I already knew, who I'd ask._

_''Okay, fine. I'm going to get a tutor but could I please choose one myself. I promise that this won't be one of my jokes!'' I asked her, pleading._

_My mom still had her arms crossed and looked at me with raised eyebrows._

_''Come on. I'm not going to trick you this time. I already said it.'' I told her and pleaded her again._

_My mom sighed and then replied, ''Okay fine. You can choose your tutor yourself, but I want to get to know your tutor and you're having the lessons in our house!''_

_I sighed relieved and nodded, quickly._

_''Okay, I'm in! I'm going to find my tutor and then tell you!'' I cried and then quickly walked in to my room._

_It was perfect. I had the idea, who my tutor could be and my mom couldn't complain._

_The person was beyond amazing in school and she also knew her._

_I sat down on my bed and took my phone out._

_Then I dialed a well known number and hit the call button._

_Maybe I could save my school year, if this will work._

* * *

**At Jasmine's house**

**Jasmine's POV:**

I was at home in my room, getting ready for going to the Watson's.

You ask, why I was already at home?

Well, my dad was a total disaster and I also knew why.

I didn't really want to go on a date with that guy. I just tried to forget someone else.

A certain someone else. I sighed and sat down on my bed, trying to put my shoes on.

They were a bit to small meanwhile but I just loved that sneakers.

Okay, it was useless. They really were to small.

I groaned and put some other sneakers on, as suddenly my phone rang.

I looked confused and picked up my phone.

My heart started beating fast, as I saw that it was Logan.

''Hello?'' I asked with a raised eyebrow, as if Logan could see it.

Normally, he only called when he had trouble but I loved his calls.

Well, that was the problem, when you had a crush on someone...

Forget, that I said that.

''Hay Jaz! I need your help!'' Logan exclaimed and I sighed.

I knew it. Logan was in trouble again.

''What did you do this time?'' I asked him and Logan gasped but then didn't say anything.

That guy could be lucky, that I liked him.

''Well, I kinda forgot my homework again and got a letter at home and my mom went angry a-''

''How can I help you with this?'' I cut him off, confused.

I couldn't talk with his mom. She wouldn't hear me out.

That really was his problem , right?

''Well, she kinda said that I have to get a tutor, because of homework and also for better grades and-''

''I should ask someone I know, who can tutor?'' I finished his sentence.

Yes, I was often completing Logan's sentences.

''No, actually not.'' He replied and I got even more confused.

What did he want then from me?

''I was meaning to ask you, if... I mean, only if you want to... That maybe you could be my tutor?'' He told me, more as a question.

My eyes went wide. Was he kidding me?

''Logan, I-'' I started.

I really do like Logan, but tutoring him?

''Please Jaz!'' He cried, cutting me off. ''I'm really desperate here and I need your help! My mom will give me some weird tutor and I can't handle that! Please! You're my best friend and I need your help!''

Oh gosh. Now he came with that card. I was his best friend and so on.

I sighed and replied, ''Fine. I'll be your tutor, but you so own me something. I'm about to go to you guys, anyway. I see you soon.''

With that, I hung off and took my bag and walked out.

**At the Watson's house**

**Lindy's POV:**

After I had talked to Garrett, I went upstairs.

I still had tingling all over my body and thought about the hug.

He sadly didn't feel the same but I was feeling all of this things.

Suddenly I heard Logan, crying, ''Please Jaz! I'm really desperate here and I need your help! My mom will give me some weird tutor and I can't handle that! Please! You're my best friend and I need your help!''

Was Jasmine here?

I went confused the last steps up and in to Logan's room.

He had just put his phone down and had this look of victory on his face.

''Did you just phone with Jaz?'' I asked him confused and Logan nodded.

Why was he calling Jaz? What did he do?

Well, he said something about tutor...

''Jaz is my new tutor and she comes over soon.'' Logan replied.

Oh god. That could never work with those two trouble makers.

Jaz was awesome in school like me but like I said, she was a trouble maker as well.

''Well, then good luck with that.'' I said to him and Logan rolled his eyes.

Then he looked confused.

''Where is Garrett?'' He asked me.

I almost blushed at the mentioning of Garrett. Get yourself together, Lindy.

''He went home.'' I replied.

Logan nodded and then looked back at his phone.

''Wait a second. Didn't Jasmine have a date?'' I questioned him confused.

Logan now also looked puzzled.

''True. Well, seems like it didn't work out. Better for me.'' He stated and then walked out.

I looked confused after him. Did he really just say 'Better for me'?

I really hoped, that he didn't mean with that what I think, that he meant.


	3. Ohoh

**Hello everybody! :D**

**Here comes a new chapter from me! :D**

**Only two days and I already have a new chapter! :D**

**I'm pretty proud of myself but enough from me and my talking :D**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the chapter and leave also reviews :)**

* * *

_**Previously **_

_**Lindy's POV:**_

_''Jaz is my new tutor and she comes over soon.'' Logan replied._

_Oh god. That could never work with those two trouble makers._

_Jaz was awesome in school like me but like I said, she was a trouble maker as well._

_''Well, then good luck with that.'' I said to him and Logan rolled his eyes._

_Then he looked confused._

_''Where is Garrett?'' He asked me._

_I almost blushed at the mentioning of Garrett. Get yourself together, Lindy._

_''He went home.'' I replied._

_Logan nodded and then looked back at his phone._

_''Wait a second. Didn't Jasmine have a date?'' I questioned him confused._

_Logan now also looked puzzled._

_''True. Well, seems like it didn't work out. Better for me.'' He stated and then walked out._

_I looked confused after him. Did he really just say 'Better for me'?_

_I really hoped, that he didn't mean with that what I think, that he meant._

* * *

**At Garrett's house**

**Garrett's POV:**

I was sitting at home, trying to order my thoughts.

The little talk with Lindy already made me totally finished.

It was kinda cute, how she looked and how we were talking and everything, but...

Oh gosh, I should really stop it.

To be honest, I had a big crush on Lindy and I really wanted to be together with her...

Well, but the problem was Logan.

I honestly had no idea , what he would think about all of this.

He was my best friend and I didn't want to lose my best friend because of Lindy.

I sighed and looked at my phone, in hope that Lindy might write me.

Well, that was pretty stupid, since we only saw each other not even a hour ago.

I sighed , but then went back to my laptop.

I still had to do some spanish homework but I was totally finished.

My concentration totally went down hills.

That all because of the sister of my best friend.

Well, Lindy also was my best friend but more and more, I wanted her to be more than just my best friend.

I groaned, just as the door went open and my mom came in.

''Hey. Is everything okay? I heard groaning.'' My mom asked me, looking really concerned.

I quickly nodded. My mom was one of the last persons who could know, what was going on.

''Yeah. I'm just a bit finished from the school week. You know, it was a long week.'' I replied and my mom raised an eyebrow at me but then nodded.

I had the feeling, that she didn't really buy it.

''Well, hopefully you won't get sick. I got to go now. Have late shift at work.'' She told me and I nodded.

''Bye mom.'' I replied and she gave me one last smile and walked out.

I sighed again and then looked at my phone

There really was a SMS from Lindy:

_Hay :) Are you as bored as me?_

**At the Watson's house**

**Logan's POV:**

_'_'True. Well, seems like it didn't work out. Better for me.'' I stated and then walked out of the room.

I wanted to look a bit better than right now for Jasmine.

Well, I wanted to look awesome for her, since I wanted to impress her, since I might like her more than just a friend.

Well, who could blame me with such a girl? Jasmine was amazing in everything.

Sure, it was tutoring lessons but maybe we would also come a little closer...

Okay, I shouldn't put my hopes up to high, or I'll just fall down.

I sighed and made a last hair check. Then I went back in to my room.

Suddenly I realized, what I had said to Lindy earlier.

'Better for me'? Was I crazy?

What if she got suspicious. Oh my god.

I quickly ran in to Lindy's room, where she was just texting with someone.

Lindy looked confused at me and I told her, ''With better for me, I- I meant of course, that we could start tutoring sooner.''

Okay, that was a complete lie and Lindy didn't need to know, that I was in love with Jaz to not buy that.

Lindy raised an eyebrow at me, replied, ''Whatever you say and went back to her phone.''

I sighed and walked out of her room, just as the doorbell rang.

Oh my god. Jasmine was there.

I looked one last time at the next best mirror and then went downstairs.

As I opened the door, Jasmine stood in front of it with her school bag.

''Hey Logan. You already put your things out for the tutoring?'' Jasmine asked me.

Oops. I knew, that I forgot something.

I shook my head and then told her, ''No. I- I have to get the things from upstairs. I'll be right back. We can learn in the kitchen!''

I quickly ran upstairs and took my school things.

Well, I only ran back downstairs with my school bag, not really caring what was inside there.

There should be enough inside for a tutoring lesson.

Jasmine already sat at the kitchen table and had put her things out.

I sighed. She really just was there for the tutoring.

Well, but if I didn't do that, my mom will kill me.

I sat down to her and then asked her, ''So... How was the date? Why did you come earlier?''

I really was interested in that. Maybe I did have a chance.

In my dreams.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and replied, ''Didn't work out. Well, but we're here to learn, so let's start. We have a chemistry test tomorrow, you know that and I think, we'll start with that.''

I sighed but then nodded.

I mostly slept through chemistry and Jasmine knew that but I didn't want to sound even more stupid than I was in school.

We started learning a bit and we really only talked about school things and so on.

I at first totally didn't get it and it was a real victory for me, when something suddenly made sense.

Well, Jasmine was a good tutor but I was an awful pupil.

After the 2nd exercise, I asked her, ''Can we please make a break? I'm totally finished. I still do hate chemistry and this is a lot for me. I won't get a A or B in the test anyway.''

Well, I was already happy with a C and Jasmine knew that.

Jasmine sighed and looked at me mustering with her beautiful brown eyes.

Then she put the chemistry book aside and sighed.

''Fine, but only 10 minutes a-''

''Logan? Jasmine is your tutor?'' My mom asked , suddenly from behind.

I turned around to look in to the shocked and also angry face of my mom.

Oh oh.


	4. Pretty Please?

**Hello everybody! :D**

**Here comes a new chapter from me! :D**

**I actually wanted to update yesterday but I was a bit busy :/**

**I'm so happy that we already have the 60 stories at the section! It's so awesome! :D**

**Well, but I hope that you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and support , I got so far! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_Jasmine rolled her eyes and replied, ''Didn't work out. Well, but we're here to learn, so let's start. We have a chemistry test tomorrow, you know that and I think, we'll start with that.''_

_I sighed but then nodded._

_I mostly slept through chemistry and Jasmine knew that but I didn't want to sound even more stupid than I was in school._

_We started learning a bit and we really only talked about school things and so on._

_I at first totally didn't get it and it was a real victory for me, when something suddenly made sense._

_Well, Jasmine was a good tutor but I was an awful pupil._

_After the 2nd exercise, I asked her, ''Can we please make a break? I'm totally finished. I still do hate chemistry and this is a lot for me. I won't get a A or B in the test anyway.''_

_Well, I was already happy with a C and Jasmine knew that._

_Jasmine sighed and looked at me mustering with her beautiful brown eyes._

_Then she put the chemistry book aside and sighed._

_''Fine, but only 10 minutes a-''_

_''Logan? Jasmine is your tutor?'' My mom asked , suddenly from behind._

_I turned around to look in to the shocked and also angry face of my mom._

_Oh oh._

* * *

**Lindy's POV:**

_Hay :) Are you as bored as me?_

That was what I had written Garrett only a minute ago.

I really was totally bored and I didn't want to help Jasmine, tutoring Logan.

I once tried to tutor him. That was horrible.

Well, and I kinda already misse Garrett, even though he was only away since such a short time...

I sighed, just as my phone vibrated and Garrett's reply came:

_Yes, I definitely am. Well, but my mom won't let me go out again. She thinks, that something is wrong with me._

I looked a bit shocked at the SMS.

Why would Garrett's mom think that?

Was really something wrong?

I wrote to him:

_Is something wrong or why does your mom think that?_

Hopefully, everything was right with Garrett. Now, I was really concerned.

Not even a minute later, his reply came:

_Yeah, everything is perfect :) My mom is just overreacting a bit and so on ^^ Well, but I got to go. My sister needs my help. I see you tomorrow :)_

I sighed relieved at the SMS.

He was okay and his mom was overreacting.

At least that was, what he told me.

I really hoped that he didn't lie to me that I wouldn't be concerned.

I sighed at the thought and then replied to him for the last time this evening:

_Okay :) Have fun with helping your little sister :D :P Until tomorrow :)_

After I had finished the SMS and hit sent, I laid down on my bed and sighed.

I really wished that Garrett would feel the same way but I could probably wait long for that.

**Downstairs in the kitchen**

**Jasmine's POV:**

''Logan? Jasmine is your tutor?'' .Logan's mom asked , suddenly.

She looked really shocked and angry and I got confused.

Didn't he tell her that I was his tutor.

Logan looked afraid at his mom after turning around and then replied, ''Well... You said that I can choose whoever I want as my tutor as long as I get a good one and Jaz is a straight A student.''

Logan's mom rolled her eyes and it seemed like she wasn't happy about Logan's decision.

''Yeah, but she's also your best friend and no offense, Jasmine but also tricky with teachers. I have the feeling that this won't work and I want you to get better in school.'' His mom stated and I looked offended now.

That wasn't fair.

Sure, I wasn't the most quiet girl in school but I was a great tutor.

''Come on , mom. I just learned more from Jasmine in chemistry then the whole rest of the school year.'' Logan pleaded.

Wow. He really never paid attention in school.

Nora crossed her arms and looked at us with raised eyebrows.

Okay, that wasn't fair. She should give the whole thing a chance and I was really happy that Logan chose me.

That meant more alone time with him and I could help him to not totally fail in school.

''What Logan says is the truth , Mrs. Watson. He learns quick for the first tutoring lesson and we promise that we won't make anything bad in the tutoring lesson. I'm just here to tutor him, right now.'' I told Logan's mom.

Said person still looked suspicious at us and I sighed.

At some point I could understand her worries but we really were just tutoring the whole time.

After a while, Nora crossed her arms and then sighed.

''Fine. Jasmine can be your tutor, but if you do anything else besides learning in the tutoring lessons... Then I'll choose your next tutor, Logan.'' Nora stated and then walked out of the kitchen again.

Logan looked terrified at his mom but then back to me and he looked thankfully.

''Thanks Jaz.'' He said to me and I smiled.

''No problem at all, Logan. Well, but we should continue with learning.'' I told him and Logan groaned.

''I didn't even have a break , yet and I'm thirsty!'' He exclaimed , frustrated.

I rolled my eyes at him and he looked pleading at me.

No Jaz. You had to play tutor right now and not the love sick girl.

I still could be that later alone at home.

Right now, I had to help my best friend and the person I had to tutor.

''Well, then get a glass water and we'll continue. Bring me also one, please. We lost a lot of time.'' I replied and Logan groaned but stood up.

As we had the water, he sat back down and crossed his arms.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he groaned, getting back to his papers.

Before I could say something he told me , ''Fine, but only if we two go to Rumble Juice after that.''

I nodded with rolling eyes but then realized what he just said.

Did he mean it as a date? No. That couldn't be or could it?


	5. Like a sister?

**Hello everybody! :D**

**Here comes a new chapter from me! :D**

** I hope that you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and support , I got so far! :) **

**This chapter is only Jogan but the next will be with a lot of Lindy/Garrett! :D**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

''Fine. Jasmine can be your tutor, but if you do anything else besides learning in the tutoring lessons... Then I'll choose your next tutor, Logan.'' Nora stated and then walked out of the kitchen again.

Logan looked terrified at his mom but then back to me and he looked thankfully.

''Thanks Jaz.'' He said to me and I smiled.

''No problem at all, Logan. Well, but we should continue with learning.'' I told him and Logan groaned.

''I didn't even have a break , yet and I'm thirsty!'' He exclaimed , frustrated.

I rolled my eyes at him and he looked pleading at me.

No Jaz. You had to play tutor right now and not the love sick girl.

I still could be that later alone at home.

Right now, I had to help my best friend and the person I had to tutor.

''Well, then get a glass water and we'll continue. Bring me also one, please. We lost a lot of time.'' I replied and Logan groaned but stood up.

As we had the water, he sat back down and crossed his arms.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he groaned, getting back to his papers.

Before I could say something he told me , ''Fine, but only if we two go to Rumble Juice after that.''

I nodded with rolling eyes but then realized what he just said.

Did he mean it as a date? No. That couldn't be or could it?

* * *

**After the tutoring lesson**

**Logan's POV:**

''If I see another thing to learn, I'm going to explode.'' I stated and sat back in my chair, groaning.

Jasmine and I had learned for a really long time and I was beyond finished.

I looked at the clock and realized that it was already pretty late.

I groaned and added, ''Great. Now, we can also forget Rumble Juice.''

Jasmine chuckled at my expression and playfully rolled her eyes.

''Yeah, that would've been such a huge event, since we never go there.'' She told me.

I looked offended at her. That wasn't funny.

I wanted my smoothie and it would've been a chance to spend some alone time with Jasmine except for tutoring.

Jasmine sighed and then looked at the clock again.

''I should call my mom to pick me up.'' She said to me and stood up.

I stood up with her as well, happy to go away from all the learning.

Jasmine was a great tutor but I just hated learning.

''I go and get us something to drink and maybe is something to eat in the fridge for us.'' I replied and Jasmine nodded, while walking in to the living room.

I went in to the kitchen and to the fridge.

YES! There were some french toasts.

I took them and two sodas.

Just as I closed the fridge, Lindy came in to the kitchen, staring dreamily at her phone.

What was wrong with that girl?

I hadn't seen her since Garrett was away.

''Hey Lindy. Do you also want some french toast and a soda? Jasmine and I are going to eat something before she gets picked up.'' I asked her, hoping that she would say no.

I actually wanted to spend some alone time with Jasmine without a bunch of work.

Well, but Lindy was my twin and I had to ask.

Lindy looked at me with a raised eyebrow and then replied, ''No thanks. DId you at least learn something?''

I looked at her offended.

''Of course, I did!'' I exclaimed , mad and Lindy rolled her eyes.

What was wrong with that girl?

''Well, since you said that it's better for you that Jaz is single again, I thought that maybe you guys did something else.'' Lindy replied and I went bright red.

Did she know something?

I looked down to hide my blush and then said to her, ''There is nothing going on between Jaz and me. She's my best friend and tutor. Not more. I could never have feelings for her. She's like a sister to me.''

**Jasmine's POV:**

''There is nothing going on between Jaz and me. She's my best friend and tutor. Not more. I could never have feelings for her. She's like a sister to me.'' Logan said to Lindy and my heart really broke at that.

He didn't want anything from me.

I was already making myself hopes but I was just like a sister to him.

Of course. What else should I be for him?

Why should Logan Watson have feelings for me?

I swallowed hard, just as Lindy replied, ''If you say so.''

Then two minutes nothing came and I walked back in to the kitchen, forcing a smile.

Logan gave me a wide grin and showed me the plate with french toasts and the two sodas.

''I have found something to eat for us. We really deserve that, since you tutored me so awesome and I learned so awesome.'' Logan stated.

If I wouldn't have been so hurt, I would've probably blushed but nothing came.

I just nodded and sat down to him.

I actually didn't want to be with Logan right now, but he would probably get suspicious or at least Lindy would.

Talking about her, she stared a bit weird at us and then told us, ''I'll go upstairs. I'm tired. I see you tomorrow at school, Jaz. Good night.''

With that she walked upstairs, without waiting for an answer.

I took a french toast, while Logan looked weird at me now.

Why did everyone here have to look weird at me?

''Is everything okay Jaz?'' Logan asked and I quickly nodded.

I gave him a smile and replied, ''Yes, I'm just really tired. We learned really long.''

Logan nodded and bit in to his sandwich.

After his mouth was empty again he added, ''Yeah, but I really have to thank you. You're an awesome tutor and an awesome friend. Especially that you stood up for me in front of my mom. Thanks for that.''

Now, I didn't have to force that smile.

It didn't happen often that you got something like this from Logan.

''No problem. You weren't that bad as a pupil.'' I replied and Logan looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

I chuckled and added, ''Okay, you were but you'll get that.''

Logan and I laughed now.

Even though I was still hurt, I couldn't really be mad at him.

Then the doorbell rang.

I finished my sandwich where only were two more bites anyway and then stood up.

''I see you tomorrow at school. Thanks for the dinner.'' I told him.

Logan also stood up and instead of saying something, he hugged me.

I felt tingling all over my body but tried to ignore it.

As we broke apart, he said to me, ''I can't wait for our next tutoring lesson.''

I nodded and then quickly walked out of the kitchen that I won't break out in tears in front of Logan.


	6. What's going on?

**Hello everybody! :D**

**Here comes a new chapter from me! :D**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and the support! :D**

**Did you love the new episode as much as I do? :D**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_After his mouth was empty again he added, ''Yeah, but I really have to thank you. You're an awesome tutor and an awesome friend. Especially that you stood up for me in front of my mom. Thanks for that.''_

_Now, I didn't have to force that smile._

_It didn't happen often that you got something like this from Logan._

_''No problem. You weren't that bad as a pupil.'' I replied and Logan looked at me with a raised eyebrow._

_I chuckled and added, ''Okay, you were but you'll get that.''_

_Logan and I laughed now._

_Even though I was still hurt, I couldn't really be mad at him._

_Then the doorbell rang._

_I finished my sandwich where only were two more bites anyway and then stood up._

_''I see you tomorrow at school. Thanks for the dinner.'' I told him._

_Logan also stood up and instead of saying something, he hugged me._

_I felt tingling all over my body but tried to ignore it._

_As we broke apart, he said to me, ''I can't wait for our next tutoring lesson.''_

_I nodded and then quickly walked out of the kitchen that I won't break out in tears in front of Logan._

* * *

**The next day after school**

**Lindy's POV:**

I was at my locker after school and put some books in that I didn't need for the next day.

Garrett came late to school, because of a doctor's appointment and I hadn't seen him so far.

Well, but I really wanted to talk to him and normally, we were always talking before school.

I sighed, just as someone greeted me from behind, ''Hey Lindy!''

I turned around to see Delia standing there.

She looked grinning at me and I smiled back.

Delia had the first lesson off today and I was the one who missed lunch today.

Normally I always were with the guys the whole school day over.

''Hey Delia. What's up?'' I replied.

''Nothing much. Just haven't seen you much today. Is everything okay? You seem really nervous.'' She stated.

I quickly shut my locker and shook my head.

''No. Everything is perfectly fine.'' I said to her and she raised an eyebrow at me but didn't say anything.

''Where are the others?'' I added, trying to change the subject.

Delia shrugged.

''Jasmine and Logan have already gone to go and get a smoothie before Logan gets another tutoring lesson and where Garrett is , I don't know.'' She replied and I sighed.

Did Garrett also already go?

''Okay. Well, do you want to do something?'' I asked her.

Delia looked a bit guilty at me and then replied, ''Sorry, can't. I have my step dance class today. Well, but maybe we can all go in to the basement later. See you.''

With that she walked away and I sighed, again.

Was I the only one who had nothing to do today?

I couldn't really believe that Logan would do two days after each other tutoring lessons on purpose.

Well, I also didn't quiet believe him that he feels nothing for Jasmine...

I sighed, just as Garrett asked from behind, ''Is everything okay Lindy?''

I spun around to look in to the cute and concerned face of Garrett.

I quickly nodded and replied, ''Yeah, everything perfect. I'm just a bit bored. We don't have homework today and I thought everyone out of the group is away but it seems like you're not or do you also have to go?''

Please say no. Please say no. Please say no.

**Garrett's POV:**

She quickly nodded and replied, ''Yeah, everything perfect. I'm just a bit bored. We don't have homework today and I thought everyone out of the group is away but it seems like you're not or do you also have to go?''

Lindy looked so cute as she looked pleading at me.

I chuckled and shook my head.

''No, I'm free today. What do you want to do?'' I asked her and she sighed relieved.

Seemed like she was really, really happy about that.

''I have no idea but let's get out of school first. Maybe we can go to Rumble Juice or so. I don't care as long as I don't have to be alone.'' She answered to me and I chuckled again.

Lindy went red and looked offended at me.

I immediately stopped chuckling and told her, ''Sorry, it's just cute how you're acting.''

That made Lindy go even redder and I also went red.

Did I just really call her cute?

What was I thinking?

What was Lindy thinking right now about what I said?

I mean, I had a crush on that girl but I was just a best friend for her, right?

Well, but I could spend the whole day alone with her!

''Well, uhm- Let's go. The train is coming soon and I don't want to wait for the next one.'' Lindy quickly said and I nodded , following her.

We walked to the train and then went in.

As we arrived at the station at Rumble Juice, we went out and went to Rumble Juice.

We hadn't talked the whole time and I really wanted to talk to Lindy.

''Well,... Do you know what is going on between Jasmine and Logan?'' I suddenly asked.

Logan said that he would be with Jasmine today and didn't tell more.

I really wanted to know what's going on.

Lindy chuckled and shook her head.

''I know as much as you.'' She replied, as we were walking through the doors of Rumble Juice. ''Well, except for-''

Suddenly she stopped and I got confused, that she wasn't talking anymore.

I looked in to the direction where she was looking and my eyes went wide as well.

There were Logan and Jasmine at our couch at Rumble Juice and ... KISSING!

* * *

**Cliffhanger! What did happen that Logan and Jasmine are kissing?**

**Didn't Logan say that she's like a sister to him? :D**

**Find that out and more in the next chapter! :D**

**Thanks for reading and hope you guys like it! :)**


	7. Did that really just happen?

**Hello everybody! :D**

**Here comes a new chapter from me! :D**

**Sorry for the mean cliffhanger I left you with but it just had to be! :D**

**Well, but now you'll know what happened! :D**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_Garrett's POV:_**

_''Well, uhm- Let's go. The train is coming soon and I don't want to wait for the next one.'' Lindy quickly said and I nodded , following her._

_We walked to the train and then went in._

_As we arrived at the station at Rumble Juice, we went out and went to Rumble Juice._

_We hadn't talked the whole time and I really wanted to talk to Lindy._

_''Well,... Do you know what is going on between Jasmine and Logan?'' I suddenly asked._

_Logan said that he would be with Jasmine today and didn't tell more._

_I really wanted to know what's going on._

_Lindy chuckled and shook her head._

_''I know as much as you.'' She replied, as we were walking through the doors of Rumble Juice. ''Well, except for-''_

_Suddenly she stopped and I got confused, that she wasn't talking anymore._

_I looked in to the direction where she was looking and my eyes went wide as well._

_There were Logan and Jasmine at our couch at Rumble Juice and ... KISSING!_

* * *

**Not to long before**

**Logan's POV:**

''All I'm saying as that we don't have to learn that much again. I mean , my head is still throbbing from yesterday.'' I told Jasmine, as we walked through the doors of Rumble Juice.

I agreed to get tutoring today, again but I didn't want it to go as long as yesterday.

I mean, we don't have any tests tomorrow, right?

Jasmine sighed and turned around to me, stopping shortly before the counter.

''Didn't I agree to go with you to Rumble Juice that you wouldn't annoy me anymore?'' She replied and I groaned.

Yeah, she kinda did say that and I agreed to it, too but I wanted to clear that up.

Something like yesterday was nothing, I could live with the whole school year.

I sighed and then said to her, ''Come on, Jaz. We don't have any tests tomorrow and I really don't want to spend the whole day at home, learning.''

It was true. I also didn't think that my mom meant with tutoring that I wasn't able to do anything else anymore.

Jasmine smirked and I looked confused at her.

''We're not at home, right now. You don't have any reason to be annoyed.'' SHe replied and I groaned, while she walked the last steps to the counter.

If I wouldn't be madly in love with that girl, I'd probably be angry , right now.

We ordered the smoothies (I payed of course) and then sat down on our usual couch.

''Do you think Lindy is okay with us?'' Jasmine suddenly asked and I looked confused and shocked at her.

What did she mean with 'us'?

''I mean that we spend so much time with each other, because of the tutoring.'' Jasmine quickly added as she saw my face.

Well, but she had already said it and I was kinda shocked about it.

I nodded slowly and then replied, ''I think so. I mean, she always told me to finally learn and you're tutoring me, sooo...''

Jasmine nodded and then we went silent.

I was just staring at her, while she was drinking her smoothie...

She was so beautiful and I wished once again that it really gave this us...

I sighed and Jasmine looked confused at me.

Jasmine raised her eyebrows and wanted to ask, ''Logan , wh-''

But I cut her off and not with words.

I didn't know what came in to me in the middle of Rumble Juice but I kissed her.

I couldn't hold it back anymore and Jasmine gasped but then suddenly kissed back.

It felt like my whole body was on fire and I smiled against her lips, totally forgetting that we were in a public place.

All that mattered right now was Jasmine.

''Logan? Jasmine? What the heck are you guys doing? '' A familiar voice suddenly cried and Jasmine and I quickly broke apart, to see Lindy and Garrett, standing there.

**Lindy's POV:**

''Logan? Jasmine? What the heck are you guys doing? '' I cried to my twin and my best friend, who were still kissing.

They quickly broke apart and looked in shock at Garrett and me.

We looked at least as shocked back to them.

I thought that they just wanted to drink a Smoothie and then go back to tutoring?

Didn't Logan say yesterday that he doesn't want anything from Jasmine?

I looked at Garrett who still looked as shocked as me.

This was so crazy and unbelievable!

''Uhm- Hey guys.'' Logan greeted us, trying to do as nothing happened.

I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

''Hey? That's all what you can say after you kissed Jasmine?'' I asked him in disbelieve.

Logan looked guilty to his feet and I got even more angry.

This really was unbelievable!

Okay, I was repeating myself but I had all rights to do that!

''Lindy, look... Okay, no I can't really explain. Logan was the one who kissed me, even though he said yesterday that he only sees me as a sister!'' Jasmine exclaimed, mad at Logan.

Logan's eyes went wide.

''You heard that?'' He questioned her shocked and Jasmine nodded, looking still mad at him.

Well, she had all right to do this.

''Heard what?'' Garrett suddenly asked and I gave him a 'Later' look and he nodded.

Jasmine looked even madder at Logan as he wasn't saying anything anymore.

He just went bright red and didn't get a word out.

He did seem kinda sorry... At least to Jasmine.

Why did he even say that yesterday, if it wasn't true?

''Jasmine, I can explain-'' Logan started but stopped and Jasmine crossed her arms.

She was waiting for his answer and nothing came.

I could see some tears in her eyes and immediately regretted it to come in here.

Maybe, they could've figured it out some other way...

NO! Logan should've told me!

Then Jasmine stood up, grabed her bag and told him, ''No need to try to find a good excuse. I can't believe that you did that to me, Logan. Our friendship is over and you can also look for a new tutor after what you did.''

With that, she ran out of Rumble Juice and left us others shocked behind.

Did that really just happen?


	8. Confusing

**Hello everybody! :D**

**Here comes a new chapter from me! :D**

**Well, the last cliffy wasn't that bad but still sorry :D**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! :D**

**The story has after that only two more chapters :/**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**BTW: What did you think about the new episode 'Dance Fever'? I think it was awesome and Peyton List as Sherri was kinda scarry and creepy but also funny! :D**

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_Lindy's POV:_**

_''You heard that?'' He questioned her shocked and Jasmine nodded, looking still mad at him._

_Well, she had all right to do this._

_''Heard what?'' Garrett suddenly asked and I gave him a 'Later' look and he nodded._

_Jasmine looked even madder at Logan as he wasn't saying anything anymore._

_He just went bright red and didn't get a word out._

_He did seem kinda sorry... At least to Jasmine._

_Why did he even say that yesterday, if it wasn't true?_

_''Jasmine, I can explain-'' Logan started but stopped and Jasmine crossed her arms._

_She was waiting for his answer and nothing came._

_I could see some tears in her eyes and immediately regretted it to come in here._

_Maybe, they could've figured it out some other way..._

_NO! Logan should've told me!_

_Then Jasmine stood up, grabed her bag and told him, ''No need to try to find a good excuse. I can't believe that you did that to me, Logan. Our friendship is over and you can also look for a new tutor after what you did.''_

_With that, she ran out of Rumble Juice and left us others shocked behind._

_Did that really just happen?_

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

Then Jasmine stood up, grabed her bag and told me, ''No need to try to find a good excuse. I can't believe that you did that to me, Logan. Our friendship is over and you can also look for a new tutor after what you did.''

With that she ran out of Rumble Juice and I looked shocked after her.

Then I looked back angry to Lindy and Garrett.

Why did they have to interrupt this?

This kiss was so amazing and I should've told Jasmine the truth, I knew that but I just couldn't at first.

''What did just happen?'' Lindy suddenly asked me and I glared at her.

I was to mad to talk with those two about that.

Why were they even together here and why didn't I know anything from this?

I was their best friend and/or brother.

Did they have a secret from me ?

Like I had from Jasmine?

I groaned at the thought and looked back to the two.

Well, but I really couldn't care less right now.

''It doesn't matter anymore. Just go on and have your date.'' I snapped at them and then ran out of Rumble Juice as well.

I didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

**Garrett's POV:**

''It doesn't matter anymore. Just go on and have your date.'' He snapped at us and then ran out of Rumble Juice as well.

I went bright red at the mentioning of a date.

How I wished that it really would be one but Logan of course didn't know.

Did he suspect something and what did Lindy think about this?

If Logan suspected something. What did he think about this?

Would he accept it?

Was he only mad because of Jasmine or also , because he thought that we were on a date?

I looked at her and saw that she was also blushing.

She looked so cute when she was blushing.

''Uhm- Logan probably was o- overreacting to us, since Jasmine went on him like t- that.'' Lindy stuttered.

I raised an eyebrow. Why was she stuttering?

Could it be that-? No way.

I chuckled nervously and then replied, ''Yeah probably. Let's go and get our Smoothies.''

Lindy nodded and we ordered our smoothies and then sat down on the couch.

''What I meant with that was that I wouldn't mind , if we go on a date you know. It's just that Logan overreacted a-'' Lindy started.

I quickly cut her off, ''Lindy, it's okay. I know what you mean and I wouldn't mind, either.''

Oh my god. Did I really just say that?

Did SHE really just say that?

What was I just thinking but if she really didn't mind to go on a date with me?

Okay, I might have to talk to Logan, quickly.

Maybe he accepts it, if I help him with Jasmine.

Jasmine was Lindy's best friend.

''Do you think they really like each other?'' I asked Lindy and Lindy seemed to think about it.

Well, but then she nodded.

''The kiss looked really intense.'' She replied and I nodded.

I sighed and then stood up.

''We should talk to them,'' I stated and Lindy nodded.

Well, and I should talk to Logan about Lindy and me.

If Lindy really meant it, I wanted to take the chance.

**At Jasmine's house**

**Jasmine's POV:**

After I ran away from Logan, I ran home.

I really couldn't believe, what he was doing to me.

I loved that guy and he was just using me and my weakness.

My lips were still tingling like crazy and I actually really wanted to kiss him again but then I remembered what he actually did.

That just wasn't fair.

I loved Logan and he was acting like that.

I groaned and let myself fall on my bed.

Why did this have to be so complicated? Why couldn't I be in love with someone else?

That all would've been so easy, if it wouldn't have been Logan.

I groaned again in to my pillow and felt some tears, rolling down.

What if he didn't mean what he said yesterday?

Well, but then he would've been able to explain it earlier and wouldn't have been like that.

He doesn't like me and I had no idea why he kissed me.

Did he want to hurt me? Was it fun for him to just kiss me?

Did he know that I was in love with him and wanted to use it?

Why was he doing that to me?

More tears were falling and I started sobbing for a while.

I just had to forget him, but I knew that it wouldn't be that easy.

I groaned, just as the door to my room went open.

I sat straight up, to see Lindy standing there and looking guilty at me.

''What do you want?'' I snapped at her.

I knew that it wasn't her fault but I was angry and it didn't matter, which fault it was.

Besides, it was her brother who did this to me and she wasn't happy about the kiss.

She probably wouldn't even accept the whole thing.

Lindy sighed, walked further in to the room and replied to me, ''Jasmine we have to talk about what just happened in Rumble Juice with Logan and you.''

* * *

**Cliffys :D The next chapter will be the talks between Jasmine and Lindy and Logan and Garrett :D**

**I hope you guys liked the third last chapter! :)  
**


	9. It's true

**Hello everybody! :D**

**Here comes a new chapter from me! :D**

**It's sadly the second last chapter :/  
**

**I can't believe that my very first story is almost over :/**

**Thanks guys for all the support and the reviews! :)**

**Those are so many reviews for my first story and I can't believe this, still! :D**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_Jasmine's PVO:_**

_He doesn't like me and I had no idea why he kissed me._

_Did he want to hurt me? Was it fun for him to just kiss me?_

_Did he know that I was in love with him and wanted to use it?_

_Why was he doing that to me?_

_More tears were falling and I started sobbing for a while._

_I just had to forget him, but I knew that it wouldn't be that easy._

_I groaned, just as the door to my room went open._

_I sat straight up, to see Lindy standing there and looking guilty at me._

_''What do you want?'' I snapped at her._

_I knew that it wasn't her fault but I was angry and it didn't matter, which fault it was._

_Besides, it was her brother who did this to me and she wasn't happy about the kiss._

_She probably wouldn't even accept the whole thing._

_Lindy sighed, walked further in to the room and replied to me, ''Jasmine we have to talk about what just happened in Rumble Juice with Logan and you.''_

* * *

**At the Watson's house**

**Logan's POV:**

I was sitting at home down in the basement and being totally finished.

I couldn't believe that that really just happened.

Not only that Jasmine heard what I said, no.

She was also furious at me now and I screwed up my very last chance with her.

Why was I so stupid?

I groaned, just as someone came downstairs.

I looked up to see Garrett walking down.

What was he doing here? Shouldn't he be with Lindy?

Yes, I noticed that something was going on between the two.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked him, annoyed.

Well, I wasn't really mad at Garrett.

I should be, since he was constantly with my sister and I knew that there was something going on, but I wasn't.

Garrett sighed and walked downstairs to me.

Then he replied, ''Dude, we have to talk about the thing that happened earlier with Jasmine.''

I gulped at the thought.

I knew that he just wanted to help but it was hard.

Looking down, I replied, ''There's nothing to talk about. Jasmine is angry , because I told Lindy that I just like her as a sister, what is a completely lie.''

Garrett looked a bit shocked at me and I rolled my eyes.

''So you really love her?'' He asked me and I nodded.

''Yes, I do. She's amazing in everything and I loved every second of the kiss.'' I replied, meaning every single word.

Garrett raised an eyebrow at me but then seemed to believe me.

''Well, then you have to to talk to her again. Tell her, what you told me.'' He stated.

I looked at him in disbelieve.

''Didn't you see what happened in Rumble Juice?'' I asked him.

Garrett shrugged and said, ''You have to man up and tell her the truth. If she wants to hear the truth or not.''

This time, I had to roll my eyes again.

''Like you man up with Lindy?'' I replied and Garrett's eyes went wide.

I then chuckled and added, ''I saw, how you look at her. I should be mad, but I guess it doesn't give any other boy that would be better for Lindy than you.''

Garrett looked shocked at me but then smiled.

He stood up from the couch, where we were sitting and then told me, ''Thanks man. Well, but we should go.''

I looked totally confused at him.

''Where?'' I asked.

Garrett chuckled and replied, ''To tell the girls we love, what really is true.''

**At Jasmine's house**

**Lindy's POV:**

I sighed, walked further in to the room and replied to her, ''Jasmine we have to talk about what just happened in Rumble Juice with Logan and you.''

Jasmine looked shocked at me.

Nope. She didn't expect that at all.

''Shouldn't you hate me for the fact that I'm in love with your brother?'' Jasmine suddenly asked me, looking down.

I rolled my eyes at her. That was a stupid question.

''NO, I shouldn't Jaz.'' I replied. ''I think that it's even kinda cute. Weird, but cute.''

Then I sat down to her on the bed and Jasmine sighed.

''He told you that he only sees me as a sister and then kissed me the next day. How should I understand that?'' She asked me.

I sighed and nodded, understandingly.

Well, Logan really did screw it up but I knew that he really felt a lot for Jasmine.

''Jasmine, he said something stupid , but I know for sure that it isn't true. He fell for you, hard.'' I stated.

Jasmine sighed and didn't say anything.

I knew that she wasn't quiet believing me, yet and it was a bit hard.

Well, it was harder for her and I could understand that.

''Like you fell hard for Garrett?'' Jasmine suddenly asked me and my eyes went wide.

How did she know?

As Jasmine saw my look, she sniffled a laugh and added, ''I saw your looks. You guys are head over heels for each other and Garrett wouldn't even dare to say something like this about you.''

I blushed at the thought.

Maybe it was true. Did Garrett feel the same way for me?

Well, but my twin also wasn't that bad. At most times at least.

Even though, I still didn't know what he would think about Garrett and me, together.

''Logan also actually isn't like that. He just didn't know what to say. He thought like you that I would get angry, when he tells me that he has feelings for you. He just didn't you guys to get in to trouble , even though that would've never happened anyway.'' I told her, serious.

I really meant it and I knew my twin.

Jasmine sighed and I looked confused at her.

''I don't know. It is just hard and he didn't even try to run after me or wrote me something or so.'' Jasmine stated and I sighed.

Well, she should know Logan better than that.

He wouldn't think about doing something like this.

He mostly didn't understood girls that good.

Then suddenly the door to Jasmine's room went open and Garrett and Logan stood in front of it.

Jasmine and I looked shocked at each other and then back to the guys.

What were they both doing here?

Did they-?

''Lindy, we have to talk.'' Garrett told me at the same time as Logan said to Jasmine, ''Jasmine, we have to talk.''


	10. The end

**Hello everybody! :D**

**Here comes the last chapter :/**

**I can't believe that this is really over now :(**

**I just want to tell you all, how thankful I am that you read it and gave me so many reviews and everything :)**

**Thanks for the almost 60 reviews and the over 2k views! :)**

**You guys are really the best and never forget that!**

**I hope you'll enjoy the last chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Can we hit the 60 reviews with the last chapter? :)**

**Love from me to all of you xxx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Lindy's POV:**_

_''Logan also actually isn't like that. He just didn't know what to say. He thought like you that I would get angry, when he tells me that he has feelings for you. He just didn't you guys to get in to trouble , even though that would've never happened anyway.'' I told her, serious._

_I really meant it and I knew my twin._

_Jasmine sighed and I looked confused at her._

_''I don't know. It is just hard and he didn't even try to run after me or wrote me something or so.'' Jasmine stated and I sighed._

_Well, she should know Logan better than that._

_He wouldn't think about doing something like this._

_He mostly didn't understood girls that good._

_Then suddenly the door to Jasmine's room went open and Garrett and Logan stood in front of it._

_Jasmine and I looked shocked at each other and then back to the guys._

_What were they both doing here?_

_Did they-?_

_''Lindy, we have to talk.'' Garrett told me at the same time as Logan said to Jasmine, ''Jasmine, we have to talk.''_

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

''Jasmine, we have to talk.'' I heard Logan saying and my eyes went wide.

Logan wanted to talk to me.

Did he want to talk a- Of course, he wanted to talk about the kiss.

I sighed but then stood up. I had to talk at some point with him about it.

I nodded and then told him, ''Let's talk somewhere else.''

Logan nodded as well and we both walked out of the room and down in to the basement.

We walked down in silence and I got more and more nervous by the second.

What would he tell me?

That he feels the same? Or maybe that he just wants to stay friends and it was over.

Well, it didn't even really start so far and I also didn't want it to be over.

Okay, Logan did a stupid mistake and I didn't know how this will end, but I loved him.

Why was this so freaking complicated for me?

Logan sighed as we arrived at the basement and I just sat down on the couch, looking down.

''Jasmine...'' He told me. ''I don't even know where to start.''

Okay, now I did get kinda mad again.

''How about you start why you just kissed me at Rumble Juice, even though you said that I'm only like a sister to you?'' I replied, mad.

Logan sighed again and sat down to me, looking guilty.

I tried to avoid eye contact. I couldn't fall even deeper, before I knew everything.

''I did a huge mistake.'' Logan said and I looked hurt at him.

''I don't mean the kiss with that!'' He quickly added. ''I mean to say that I only have siblings feelings for you, because that is a complete lie.''

My eyes went wide. So he did- ?

Logan took a deep breath and then continued, ''I asked you to be my tutor to spend more time with you and I kissed you , because I'm hopelessly in love with you , Jasmine. I only said that , because I didn't want Lindy to know but that was totally stupid. I can't deny it anymore. I feel to much for you.''

My eyes went even wider and my heart skipped a beat.

I saw his honest look and saw that he really meant it.

Logan then looked worried at me as I wasn't saying anything and added, ''I can underst-''

Well, but this time I cut him off. With a kiss.

It was a short kiss but really sweet and it meant a lot.

As we broke apart , I replied to him, ''I'm in love with you, too Logan and I'm not mad anymore.''

Logan smiled and then hugged me.

''Thank you so much.'' He whispered in to my ear and I smiled.

I was glad that all of this was over and that we finally were together.

Then I suddenly chuckled and told him, ''Let's go and see after the other two lovebirds.''

**In Lindy's room**

**Garrett's POV:**

As soon as Jasmine and Logan disappeared, I walked up to Lindy.

She looked a bit confused and shocked at me and I tried to hide my nervousness.

You could do that, Garrett.

Logan didn't have anything against this and you love Lindy.

You just have to tell her.

Lindy now also stood up and just wanted to start to say something, but I got first.

''Lindy, I- I have a confession to make.'' I stated.

Lindy looked shocked and confused at me and I took another deep breath.

''As I talked to Logan, yesterday after he said that we were on a date... Well, I kinda wished that we really were, because...'' I started but stopped.

You can do that, Garrett. Just say it.

''Because what?'' Lindy asked shocked.

Well, the friendship would be ever so or so.

I didn't have anything to lose anymore anyway.

''Because, I'm in love with you and that since a really long time. I didn't have the courage to ask you, because I was afraid that Logan would be angry , but I really am in love with you and I just have to tell you that. I can understand, if you don't feel the same but it's the truth.'' I told her.

Then I looked down, trying to avoid her shocked and maybe also disgussed look.

''Garrett...'' Lindy started and I was already prepared for a rejection.

I slowly looked up and saw her surprisingly smiling.

''I'm in love with you, too. I was fearing the same as you. That you might not feel the same way and that Logan would be angry.'' She said to me.

My eyes went wide now and I took the last few steps to her.

She did feel the same way!

YES! YES ! YES!

''Well, Garrett talked to me.'' Logan told us, suddenly standing with Jasmine in the doorway, holding hands. ''And the problem isn't me. I'm happy, if you come together with our best friend, Lindy. It is your decision.''

I grinned even wider and Lindy looked shocked in between Jasmine and Logan and me.

I took her hand and asked her, ''Do you want to be my girlfriend?''

Lindy looked still shocked but then grinned as well and nodded.

''I'd love, to.'' She replied and leaned up and kissed me.

* * *

**That was it. I hope you guys liked my first story! :)**

**Don't forget to tell me your opinion in a review about the very last chapter and suggestion what I could do better in my next story :)**

**See ya hopefully soon!**


End file.
